Snow Elves
by Finwee Lord of Long Winds
Summary: Gelebor the snow elf lives in an enclave with the last remaining snow elves in Tamriel. his daughter is the dragonborn and a cure for The Betrayed is being developed. Read this skyrym remake with the Snow Elves
1. Chapter 1

**Hey anybody who reads this story. Like it says in the description my story is about what would happen if Knight Paladin Gelebor survived with a small enclave of snow Elves with a wife and family. His daughter Finna Snow Shod is the dragonborn. In this Auriel protected Vithur. This would be an alternate way for The Elder scrolls to go.**

* * *

Prolouge

Gelebor sighed. Every few hundred years he would come and watch over the shrine in case anybody would come. Nobody ever did. He had stayed here long enough, it was time for him to go home. The portal opened and he stepped through into a secret Snow elf enclave. He had lived here for what felt like an eternity. Ever since that horrible day that even he now remembered as the Night of Tears. They had been fools to begin exterminating the ancient Atmorians, but now it could not be helped they had to live with their mistakes.

They had struck up a bargain with their friends the Dwemer who had agreed to harbor them if they consented to blind themselves and become slaves. Those who agreed eventually became the twisted beings that were called the Falmer by some while in reality they were just the Betrayed. Gelebor had hoped that the two kindred would once again be known as the Falmer. as the Betrayed began to evolve back to how they once were. Some of them had evolved back enough to remember their past. Some enough to communicate when hungry and their keepers would feed them as a reward. A few more years and they could possibly start making real progress toward curing the Betrayed.

Very few Snow elves were left alive after the nordic war and the invasion of the betrayed. The chantry was still under their control but most elves stayed in their enclave mostly. They were ruled by the Arch-Curate Vithur a relative of the Snow Prince. He sighed as he entered the broken hall that was once used for feasting but was now for harboring the few elves left in Tamriel.

"Father how did it go this time?" Asked a young Snow elf girl that was albeit dressed in armor similar to his.

"The same as always Finna. I think that all of the Snow elves that are going to come have come." He sighed.

"Vithur said that the Thalmor are doing as asked and punishing the Nords for everything that we were forced to go through."

"I do not believe that we should do this to me it seems like a bad idea. Even though our fellow Altmer share our grief and wish for our return they will not give over their spoils of war. They will keep it and give us small amounts of land. We should wait and fight for ourselves."

"But there is more disturbing news than that. The dragons that died in the lake have come back to life!"

"What!? This does not make sense! I saw them both killed myself!"

"I was told to tell you to kill them and bring their heads to Vithur."

"Tell him that I will organize a hunting party now."

* * *

Three hours later Gelebor was standing above the lake that the two dragons had died in. "You five get out bows and give us cover. The rest of you from what I remember of dragons we will need to knock them out of the sky with bows and spells then we can kill it with our swords."

He lead them forward cautiously and was beginning to wonder where they were when suddenly they both burst out of the ice knocking down the elves. The younger ones covered their ears and ducked down onto the ground while the older more experienced ones had already recovered and had begun to fire upon the dragons. After a few minutes one of the dragons lay dead but the other one had lead away from the cliff where they had received covering fire. Many of the young ones refused to follow and many of the older ones had stopped in order to heal the injured. The dragon landed pinning Gelebor to the ground and was about to kill him when an ice bolt pierced its eye killing it.

He recognized that magic. He had told Finna not to follow but of course she did and ended up saving his life.

"Dad! What is going on!?" He looked over at her and saw a bright fiery light envelop her emitted from the dragon she was near. The dragon began to decay leaving only a skeleton as the light faded. He could not believe it Finna was Dragonborn.

* * *

**Yea a kind of bad chapter but I feel like I need one bad chapter before I can start making better ones. Even if I never write a good chapter in this story I will keep doing it.**


	2. Dragonborn

**I have decided to write a second chapter thanks to the support I have been given. There is a lot of characters in Skyrim so I have decided to allow people to suggest characters and quests to me and if enough people suggest it and I get enough characters I could take the story into other parts of Tamriel. Please review.**

* * *

Dragonborn

"Wait and you sure that it was Gelebor's daughter, Finna Snow Shod?" Asked Vithur a pale Elf who sat on a throne inside a magnificent building that could put even some of the Dwarven structures to shame. At least when in its prime.

"Yes sir I saw it myself. Gelebor was about to be killed when she came running down from where she must have been hiding. She paused where we were standing near the first dragan and charged up her ice bolt. That is when the dragon behind her caught fire and began burning. As she released the bolt a fiery energy from the dragon surrounded her and we heard Gelebor shout 'Dragonborn.' When she walked over to the other dragon to tend to her father the same thing happened to the other dragon."

"Hmm. Ask for Gelebor to visit me tomorrow. And ask him to bring his child." The dragonborn. This could be perfect but for the fact that no Mer on tamriel besides the High Elves of the Thalmor dominion even knew unBetrayed Falmer still lived. She would then also going to be branded the dragonborn on top of being one of the extinct race of Elves that had caused the Night of Tears. Poor child this was an unfair burden to place on her shoulders. If only the Elves had trained in the way of the Voice then this could be much easier.

To a normal mer she would seem barely past the age of fourteen even though only a few were anywhere near as old. Snow Elves were the only race besides Vampires that had no recorded natural deaths. Consequently they aged very slowly. What a fate to have. Auriel certainly must enjoy playing with their lives.

* * *

Finna was sitting in her room trying to understand what her father had just tried to explain to her. She absorbed the soul of a dragon. Those creatures were so majestic. She had watched them fly through the air a long time ago and she hated the fact that she was the one who had felled one and destroyed them both. Now she had three titles dragonborn, namesake of the murderer of the Snow prince, and freak. She was one of the few Snow Elves in existence who could gain access to the deep magic, something that Auriel himself had gifted their race with. Usually only adults could gain access to that power but she was very young for her kind and yet she had been one of the only few to ever naturally have the deep magic without first going through the extreme rigors of a spiritual journey and usually they did not end up getting the deep magic.

In just fifty years she would be considered old enough to receive the special armor and weapons that only those who were blessed as she had been were given. A spear crafted by the divines themselves, and armour similar to hers but blessed by Auriel. These were going to be the longest fifty years of her life.

* * *

Faeron . . . Graa graa hur . . . where am I? . . Grrraa! . . My head. My eyes! What is wrong with them?! . . GRRRR! . . Wait there is light just not any shapes or color. . ? Like when he closed his eyes! His eyes were closed and he could not open them. But why? . . Dgryyyy herfrr . . . was he still dreaming? Was that nightmare going to lift? "Hrelp Me Grelebot" He blacked out again into the nightmare.

* * *

"Gelebor." said a Snow Elf guard.

"Yes? Did Vithur finally decide to summon me?"

"He wants to see you sometime tomorrow, but there is something else that I need to tell you."

"What? Is it something about Finna being dragonborn? I feel like nobody will leave her alone about this."

"No really it is one of the Betrayed."

Gelebor snapped to full alertness "What did you say?!"

"A Betrayed has just yelled out your name."

* * *

"Finna!" uncle Vithur called, "Finna where are you!" She and her uncle had been training but as always it had turned into a sort of game. She had been practicing an invisibility spell but she had decided to simultaneously use a muffle spell and sneak away. Vithur was strong in the ways of the deep magic so he soon realised that she was not there listening to his lecture. He stopped talking and decided two can play at this game and he began to search for her.

* * *

"What?!" The paladin shouted.

"It screamed your name after thrashing about a bit and scratching its eye sockets. After that it began acting more like normal but a little more fearful and aggressive."

Gelebor simply smiled and shouted "Hurrah!"

The guard was taken aback by his vehement display of joy and took several steps backwards. "Are you alright sir?!"

"Our brothers are returning!"

* * *

**This is happening fifty years before Helgen and yes Finna is barely fourteen from a humans point of view. At the end of these fifty years she will be roughly equal to sixteen and receive the honors of her station. Next update might not come as soon as this one did because I have a different story that I have been avoiding but I need to get back to. Any Questions you better review.**


	3. Pain

**Hey I am back. The story that I said I was going to work on I put on hiatus I might go back to it but for now I will stick with these two. Finna should begin her quest soon. I am not sure if she will be arrested and brought to Helgen due to the thalmor liking them. She will begin her journey this chapter but it will look like Skyrim next chapter.**

* * *

"Finna pay attention." said Gelebor.

"Yes Father what did you just say?" I asked.

My father sighed and said "This is a great honor. You're mother would be proud."

"I know dad. Faeron can be proud for her. They were brother and sister right?"

"You're mother was Faeron's cousin but he would be proud of you still. Just remember everything that I taught you and you will do fine at the ceremony. Remember to stay calm and do not chew on your hair."

I quickly took the pale gold hair out of my mouth and said "I will try to do it right. I have been waiting for thousands of years for this day."

"I know. Just ten years can feel like ten hundred when something exciting is about to happen. When you're mother agreed to marry me we agreed to get married in two-hundred years time. Let me tell you those were the longest years of my life. Not even my ascension to Knight-Paladin felt as long."

"Father. Uncle Vithur mentioned something about after I rise to become one of the Arcane Paladin that I would have a quest that would take me out into the world outside. When I asked him what he meant he said that you should tell me what it meant if I did not already know."

"Oh Finna I should have been the one to tell you. I did not want to have to tell you yet. Not until your ascension. Because you are dragonborn Auriel must have a quest for you. To do this quest he obviously thought it necessary to give you the ability to shout. In order to learn you must go and see the Greybeards of High Hrothgar."

A look of utter disgust came across my face at that moment and I did not bother trying to cover it up. "I have to go train with the Nords?! Why on earth would I do that!? In case you forgot mom was killed by a Nord! To their kind I would barely have seemed to be a yearling and she would have looke like a young woman in her prime! After the Night of tears would you have done that? If you saw a young mother and child and thousands of years ago there was a war between you're kind and theirs would you kill them? Would you kill the mother and curse their race and laugh as you left the child to die?! I can never forgive them. I hope for the same fate upon all such Nords. The Dwemer are not to blame for the condition of any of the Betrayed. I hold the Nords responsible for it all."

"Finna! That was many thousand years ago! We did the same to them. They were unprepared. They thought that we were friends. I saw mothers killed and their children piled on top on cold uncaring blades. We went to exterminate a race and not in any real form of self defence. We deserved what we got."

Finna glowered at her father and he could feel the temperature drop to below freezing. "Did they laugh as they killed? What about after the war? Did they result to killing any Nord women that they found thousands of years later?! They did not and you know it! I support Uncle Vithur in his plan to attack and crush the Nords underfoot! I most certainly do not want to train under them!" She turned around and began walking out the door.

"Finna. I am sad to and angry, but you need to do this. This is the only way for you to learn your ability to shout. After that you do not need to stay involved. Just please do this. It is very important."

Finna stopped and sighed. "Fine. For now I will train under them. When I am done they shall die." At that she slammed the door shut and he could hear her run down the hall sobbing.

* * *

Faeron was sitting down on a bench staring intently at a leaf. He sat their learning everything he could about that leaf. Its twist. Its veins. Its jagged edges. Its green color with small hints of yellow and gold intertwined inside of the green. Its deep intrinsic beauty. "Faeron."

"Yes wait who is there?" He asked nervously.

"It is just me Vithur. You are my sister in law's cousin."

"O it is just you. I have been feeling slightly jumpy these last few years. Ever since recovering from being Betrayed. Thank Auriel that I returned. May I ask as to why I am enjoying such a pleasure?"

"It is about my niece, Finna. You have met her right?"

"Oh yeah sweet ol girl." Vithur raised an eye at his strange accent and saying that he had picked up over the years as a betrayed. "Well she is currently going through a sort of withdraw from the world. She has spent too much time studying and practicing for her own good. She is a child and she is barely over two millennia old. She first said that she wanted to study but I do not believe her. I think that her being able to access the deep magic as only I have has made her a sort of spectacle or god. She had already been segregated from us but now it has gone even further due to her being dragonborn. Faeron please I need you to help her. She is teetering on the brink of despair. If somebody does not help her she could go insane and kill whoever she meets or she might fall into a deep depression. And because of her deep magic she can do serious damage whichever way it goes.

"Vithur. I could never let another soul go into despair like I did during my Betrayal. I felt so empty that I simply went blank. I became a beast. A highly intelligent beast able to kill. I can not let Finna go that way."

* * *

Vithur walked away from the camp that the cured ones currently stayed in. Over two-hundred had been able to return to their natural state. Deep magic and alchemy were used to unseal their eyes and then exercise was used along with those two to undo the damage that blackreach had inflicted. Their minds however could only be cured by being forced to dwell with Falmer. It would be a long time before the rest could be cured. Maybe he could find her. "No do not give yourself false hope." He murmured. "Be strong."

Silent tears began sliding down his pale cheeks and froze on the floor. He walked down the hall into her unused chamber.

* * *

Finna had been spying on Vithr for an hour seeing how long she could remain undetected. She saw him depart into the camp where Faeron stayed. She was unsure of what to call it. She was trying to listen to what he was saying when he flicked his hand and suddenly her world went silent. She frowned. I guess that he knew I was here a while ago. She sighed normally this game would be fun for her but today she just felt bored. Vithr was fun but he did not have the slight silliness of any of the children and he was somewhat too awe inspiring and old to be a person she could hang out with. As she left she saw Vithr leave and to her surprise she saw him mouth some words and tears flowing down his cheek. What could have broken this unbreakable Elf? He continued down the hall and into a room next to his. What is wrong with Vithr? She thought all boredom leaving her for now. Suddenly a heart wrenching scream filled the air.

* * *

**Duh duh duh. Vithr and Faeron both call snow elves Falmer while everyone else just calls them snow elves. Please Review. I am still open to any ideas.**


	4. Deep Magic

**Sorry about not updating for a long time I know that I can not give a good enough excuse but I hope now I can make up for it. I have decided to trim up the story of any excess or apology chapters once I have completed it. She ascends to become an Arcane Paladin shortly after the beginning. Slight suggestive scene. Nothing graphic but just as a warning.**

* * *

She was intrigued. Vithr had been crying and as soon as he was out of sight she heard a scream. What could be affecting her uncle like this? She got up to go when she saw Faeron leaving his camp. Now that was odd. He prefered to stay cooped up in there without any of the other Snow Elves nearby due to some _regrettable_ actions as a Falmer. "Hey Faeron! What is the special event that is getting you out of camp?"

He smiled at her and said "Well I am not allowed to be present at the ceremony itself because I am just a plain old Falmer. No Deep magic to be proud of."

"Faeron please do not call yourself a Falmer anymore. Remember you have been cured."

He actually burst out laughing. "You don't think that I was putting myself down were you. I'll have you know that I call myself Falmer because I am not, Betrayed anymore." He suddenly became much more serious. "Don't you ever ever dare forget that we are Falmer. Those monsters some of us became are not Falmer. They are the Betrayed. Don't ever forget that. Promise me that."

"Yes Faeron." She promised feeling slightly nervous that this normally flippant elf was suddenly so serious.

"Now how about you and I both go and explore the Chantry."

* * *

Foolish. Absolutely foolish. How could he have been so blunt with his daughter on such a delicate subject. He gave a great sigh. Talking to her had brought up many painful memories.

"_Excuse me sir but a scout told me that Freja and Finna were seen heading near the village of Solitude. And-" The guard paused for a moment._

These memories. They were meant to stay down to be hidden. He could not go through that pain again. He could not. Especially after what he did to his daughter.

"_And a small group of soldiers was seen leaving the village." The guard quickly said._

"_What!? Quickly organize a small force to intercept them and deal with them if necessary."_

"_Gelabor I can not Vithr heard the message first, and- well he said that only one person would be allowed to leave."_

_He went cold. "What did he say?"_

"_He said that we can not risk losing the entire enclave for two Falmer. If we send out a large group then they will learn of our presence and we are not ready. I am sorry but you have to go alone."_

He could not take the blame himself. It was too much. His daughter did not understand everything. She had only been alive for Forty-eight years. Too young to remember after what he did to her.

"_Blast Vithr" He said to himself as he tracked his wife. "He should feel for me. After what happened to his wife."_

_He reached a ridge and stopped when he saw his own wife surrounded by a group of twenty guards._

"_Now lookie here" one said. "I knew that those Falmer were not gone. Here is an adorable little girl to prove it. Haha lets see how much fun we can have with her before she gives up."_

Gelebor screamed as the next few hours of the memory played through his mind. Those vagabonds had touched his wife and sullied her pride. She had died from shame. And that was not the worst thing.

"_My my I guess that it might be nice to keep a few of these bastards around to get a little enjoyment. Why don't we take home this little toddler of hers and start a brothel?"_

"_You drunk idiot! This is a Falmer! Remember the night of Tears! You think that they are friendly and suddenly they get sick of you and kill you. Besides probably she won't hit puberty until our great great grandkids all have died."_

NO he had to pull himself together. He could not fall apart again. Those memories were far too painful. He could not blame the guard who brought him the news he was under orders. He could not blame the murderers they were like wolves. Mindless hunters that would never forget a grudge. Besides they were dead and that would not help him now. It was Vithr who he could blame. But he knew that he had done nothing wrong. Maybe he would visit the outer shrine again in a few weeks.

* * *

Finna felt happy. Faeron was such an unusual Snow Elf. He was the fun uncle that she grew up without who was going to magically make all of her problems disappear. She was technically not allowed to leave the Enclave without permission until she was over three-thousand but she was with a responsible adult. "Hey Finna come here."

She walked over to where he was standing and found a small grove of trees with some makeshift chairs set up around a small table. "What is this place."

Faeron smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "This is where Me and your mother met Gelebor for the first time." He walked around for a brief while before adding "This was a spot that we young individuals who did not enjoy sitting around at the nest all day would come to blow off some steam." He looked around with a wistful sort of longing in his eyes. "Gelebor proposed here when he thought that they were alone. He did not realise that I was simply- erm relieving myself and overheard the entire conversation. Your mother did not accept though until she told him that I was squatting behind this rock wall over here. Almost thought that he had drunk a fire resist potion when I saw him. I never let him forget."

Finna could not help but laugh when she heard about her fathers unfortunate predicament. She suddenly however turned very sober and told him. "My Father and I have had a unpleasant argument recently and I do not think that I am going to see him again before I go. Could you tell him-"

She paused and took a breath "that I am sorry." He nodded so solemnly that she could not help but crack a smile.

* * *

"Finna. Once we complete this ceremony you will be a part of a secret order. We do not ask anything of you but that you learn to use your strength and use it to keep the Falmer race safe." She waited and took a deep breath. "I am ready." The chanting began.

_ζήσουν και να μάθουν ζουν και πεθαίνουν. Σκούρο βαθιά αυγή. Ενταχθούν στον κύκλο και να βρει τη δύναμή σας. αύριελ οδηγός σας στη βαθιά μαγεία._

She blacked out.

* * *

**pronounced: zí̱soun kai na máthoun zoun kai pethaínoun . Skoúro vathiá av̱gí̱ . Entachthoún ston kýklo kai na vrei ti̱ dýnamí̱ sas . Auriel odi̱gós sas sti̱ vathiá mageía. Ok guys she is really leaving for Helgen next time. But what do ya think about it so far? I have also done two trial stories that I have done one chapter for. I was wonduring if anybody would like to check it out. Please read and review. **


	5. Out of the cave

** Hey guys. I am sorry that I have not updated this in a while. Something that I want to say before we move on is that I do not think that I am very good writer. I write these stories because I do not see anyone else writing anything like them. I would really like it if someone who was better at writing took this idea and made an even better story. Enough intro you finally get to see a couple new pov's and How Finna gets to Helgen. Finally.**

* * *

Elenwen walked down the cave entrance where she would meet a Snow elf. She had been the first outsider to meet one in hundreds of years. The first one she saw was a mer who went by the name Gelebor and he was a Knight-Paladin of the last Snow Elf stronghold. After that scouts had been admitted and she had held counsel with the closest thing that they had to a ruler, Arch Curate Vithr. They had supported the Thalmor Dominion in its attempts to take control of Tamriel by supplying small amounts of armor and money. The main benefit gained from the alliance was another symbol to add to the Thalmor cause. Helping the nearly extinct race of mer to once again thrive. That certainly had caused a large number of fanatics to sign up.

"Lady Elenwen. The carriage has been sighted and we are preparing to welcome it at the west gate."

"Wonderful. If only the timing had worked out better for me. When should General Tullius arrive?"

"A runner was sent ahead of his main host. He said that he shall be here by tomorrow afternoon."

"If only she had arrived a week later then everything would be fine."

* * *

Finna was excited. All of her life she had lived inside of the enclave. Nobody was allowed to leave the cave that she lived in. Some people who lived in Solitude might find the Vale to be an exotic landscape that they would never want to leave. But to Finna who had spent her entire life amongst the tall cliffs and verdant valleys with the strange fauna, The wide blue ocean and the enormous natural stone arch were wonders to behold. The sight mesmerised her and lifted her spirits from the emotional pit they had sunk into. She now was in a snowier biome than around Solitude and her driver told her that she would reach the Thalmor Embassy soon.

* * *

Hadavar was having a stressful day. General Tullius had sent him ahead to report his progress to Elenwen. He had arrived an hour ago and he was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Something big was about to happen and he felt extremely out of place. None of the mer there wanted to be associated with a man like him and he was the only man there currently. He had also been born into a family of blacksmiths and never had a free moment to himself until closing time. Many people would appreciate a break from work and Hadavar did enjoy a brief vacation. But, his work kept him sane. Everyday ever since he started living with his Uncle he would rise early morning and work it became a part of his life that he could not let go of. When he joined the Imperial army he always enjoyed sitting next to the blacksmith because it reminded him of home and his life that he was stuck with. Here he was useless. Nobody wanted him there and he was left to amuse himself amidst a group of busy mer who sincerely wished that he was not there.

After another hour of unbearable waiting he noticed a commotion at the gates to the west. He went over to see what the Thalmor had gotten so excited about. At the gate was a carriage filled with elves. Most looked like a regular Thalmor soldier but there was one occupant of the cart that surprised him.

She looked to be a sixteen year old lass equipped with armor and raised as a princess. She had shoulder length white hair that she currently had done in a braid. Her skin was also white but not like an albino or sun deprived creature. It was white but she looked far more alive than a pale person should. Her armor was amazing. It was pale grey based with black and gold etchings on it. On her head was a simple silver circlet with three brilliant sapphires on the front.

She looked about the crowd and seemed both nervous and excited. Hadavar was just deciding that perhaps there were some good Thalmor even if they had to be sixteen to still be innocent when her eyes fell upon him. He looked into hers and felt a chill creep through him. Her eyes spoke to him in a way that no child should. It spoke of pain, wisdom, betrayal, and-hopelessness, but more prominent that any of those was a deep seething hatred. Not the disgust that was prominent in the mer around him but a hatred that was somehow personal. He looked away and started creeping backwards: Nope, there were no good Thalmor even if they were sixteen. She was just some spoiled princess from the summerset isles.

But now that he thought about it she did not look that much like a High Elf she looked too short and pale. He would have to figure out the mystery later for now he just needed to get some rest.

* * *

Finna fought hard to keep herself from shaking. She saw a nord. She was being stared at by a nord. Why was a nord here in the Thalmor camp. She called out. "Elenwen! I am told that you are responsible for this embassy. Would you please identify yourself?"

Elenwen stepped forward and said, "Finna Snow-Shod. It is an honor to have one of the Snow Elves visit. Hopefully one day your race will be able to come out of hiding. I am sorry but could you please come with me to my office."

Finna nodded and followed her. The building seemed fairly simple and not very extravagant. It had a homelike quality due to its small size and mundane material. Elenwen opened up a door and led her inside. "I am most sorry but something has come up that involves me personally. We are currently trying to crush a Nordic rebellion and tomorrow we are setting up an ambush with the aid of the Legion."

"What?! The Legion. I thought that we were trying to defeat them."

"Yes. We need their help to keep the provinces under control. We are not yet ready to overthrow the empire. Just a short while longer and we will have triumphed."

"Very well. Vithr still supports you and hopes that your conquests are successful."

"Yes but I was asking if you would accompany me to the ambush site near Helgen."

"Alright. It will probably be helpful seeing more of Skyrim."

* * *

Lakir groaned as he opened his eyes. He attempted to stretch out his arms but he was surprised when he discovered that they were bound. He panicked momentarily and thought that perhaps his caravan had been captured by hunters or slavers but calmed down slightly as he remembered what happened. He looked around and could see three other people in his cart. "Hey you. You're finally awake. You stumbled into that Imperial ambush same as us right." Lakir nodded when a thief next to him began whining. Lakir tuned them out and began praying that the rest of his caravan was alright. He pulled himself up and looked around. At the rear he could see an imperial soldier on his horse keeping them from running. He only caught the last bit of what the stormcloak said ". . . Jarl Ulfric the true high king of Skyrim."

"Ulfric if they captured him then. Oh Gods where are they taking us."

Lakir quickly interposed. "This is Helgen."

* * *

** See this is how she gets to Helgen. I did not lie. Gelebor will be in next chapter. Two points to anyone who can guess who Lakir is based off of if it is not already pathetically obvious. Heads up me and my family are going on vacation starting tomorrow and I will be gone for a week. Please read and review and write your own stories.**


	6. Before the Storm

**Hey I am back guys. Only took a year or so. If anybody actually reads this then I shall say this again. This story is really for me to write in my own time. I write this mainly because nobody else has and I want to put it up. Someday though I am sure it will be finished.**

* * *

Fina stepped outside the fort for the first time since her arrival in Helgen. The weather here was unbearably hot and whenever possible she would go into the cellar and rest. However today she was expected to attend an execution and as the only snow elf representative she was unable to politely refuse.

As she waited with Elisif on a borrowed horse a sense of de ja vu fell upon her. She quickly looked up the road, startled, and spotted a caravan of what must have been the prisoners. As she gazed upon them she gave a startled gasp upon seeing a strange cat man. She had heard of the Khajiit before but this was the first time she had seen one in real life. He and a dirty looking nord were both wearing rags while the rest of the men in the carriages wore a blue hide armor.

* * *

Lakir looked up again as he felt an electric shock course through his body. His hair stood up on end as he felt a strange sense of recognition pass through him. He looked up and saw a group of elves sitting on horse back and watching him. His gaze was drawn toward a peculiar looking one sitting near the back of the group. She had a peculiar skin tone and wore armor that he had only seen once before. He briefly struggled to remember where he had seen it before but dismissed it as unimportant for one of his last thoughts on Nirn.

As the Cart pulled forward he was roughly pulled from the cart and put in line with the other prisoners. He stared listlessly at the soldiers ticking off their lists as a unplaceable feeling that was not quite smell or touch overcame him glazing his eyes.

* * *

Fina was visibly startled when the dirty looking horse thief began running from the lines shouting and obviously terrified for his life. Even more startling was when he was shot in the back by the archers posted nearby. The adrenaline pumping through her brought everything to a distinct and terrible clarity. His body slowly tumbled to the ground as he let out a pained cry, which was stopped by his sudden impact with the ground. His head collided harshly against the paving stones letting out a loud, wet, smack, and quickly ending his life.

Fina felt as if she would be ill from this gruesome display of barbaric cruelty. She had only ever seen the death of the few men her father brought in to be executed. She had never seen a death such as this. In the stink of town where children had been playing but moments before. It was nearly too much for her to bear and she decided to rest her head on the head of her borrowed horse for fear of fainting.

* * *

At this point Lakir hardly cared for his own life. After giving his name to the Imperial officer he had become quite disjointed with reality. Normally it would not be right to call him a fool, but at this moment, he thought fleetingly he must look like a thrall. He could nearly smell something in the air at this point. Some innate sense of his told him that something magnificent was happening. He could smell the not-quite-right female mer and point to where she stood and oh, the other _smell_…

It was both terrifying and exhilarating. It reminded him of his days as a cub when he would hide from the other cubs in a game of hunt the mouse. This time however it felt more like instead of other cubs he was being chased by one of the strong Kajiit, born under the two large moons. He was to exhilarated to notice the deaths of his fellow prisoners and simply smiled as he walked up to the block.

* * *

Hadvar felt sickened by what the legion was here to do. He recognized Ralof and felt a deep pit of despair form in his heart. Skyrim had degenerated into a cesspit where Nords who knew each other as children now fought to kill each other while elf princesses watched while half hung over their horse obviously ill. _Talos preserve us,_ he begged. _Talos preserve_.

* * *

Ralof felt ashamed. Ashamed that he had failed Skyrim, Ulfric, and now his brothers in arms. Ashamed for treating the obviously Skooma addicted Kajiit beside him as if he were a deserving brother. He knew that today he would die. Die next to a cat that was to high to even realize it was about to be killed.

* * *

Fina felt more ill than ever. She knew something was coming. Something that felt like a perversion of Auriel. Her direct connection to the magic of the divines was foul in the presence of that devouring thing approaching. She had never felt so alone or terrified since she had gotten lost in the Vale. But this time she knew she could fight. No matter how futile it might be.

* * *

Alduin flew in. He could sense them. Two Dragon souls trapped in mortal form within Shouting distance of each other. He could sense a third far to northwest, but it was muted as if only a memory of ancient times. _That one _would pay later for his treachery but first he would find the so called Dovahkiin and test them. He would test them in the fires of his rage and hunger. They would know the fury of the oldest of the Dov. He would see them run.

* * *

**The Deep magic is basically supposed to be a connection to Akatosh for Magica rather than to Magnus. This is not always that helpful especially considering that Alduin is supposed to be Akatosh's other personality. I really do hope that this story will be finished. Until next time cheers.**


End file.
